Houses
Houses are one of the largest aspects of nend.io, as they allow you to increase you Sleep and Urine stats without sacrificing your Mood (sleeping or urinating at a dormitory or public restroom will decrease your Mood by 12.5%). There are four different levels of Houses, with each having different furniture inside. Benefits There are many benefits that come with a house, those being the obvious increases to your Sleep and Urine, as well as your Money and security. When you purchase a house, depending on the level, it will produce different amounts of money over time. They all come with a toilet and a bed, which can be used to fill up your Urine and Sleep stats respectively. If it is a Level 2+ house it will come with a crib, which can be used to rest your baby, causing you to spawn with full Sleep. Houses can also be used to hide from a bloodthirsty player, since closing the door to a house also locks it, and for level 2+ houses, you can also close the bathroom door. Unfortunately, it is not possible to use any of the furniture other than the bed, toilet, and crib. Level 1 Main Article: Level 1 House Level 1 houses are the cheapest and lowest level houses, and the only ones that come without a crib. They are only one bedroom, with the toilet in the same room as the bed. They are noticeably different from all the other houses, most likely due to their low price; they have multiple areas with chipped paint, an area where the bricks are showing, a toilet tank without a top, and a floor that is missing boards in multiple areas. The only piece of furniture included with the house is a drawer. There are currently 15 on the map, being the second most common house, after the Level 2 house. They cost an average of 250-600 dollars and are also the only house to come with a Level 2 bed (see Beds). They also produce 3 dollars every 3 seconds. Level 2 These are by far the most common houses on the map, with 50 current locations, more than all the other houses combined. They are one bedroom one bathroom houses, just like the Level 3 house. They cost 1000-2000 dollars and produce 9 dollars every 3 seconds. They are also the lowest level house to come with a crib and a Level 2 bed since all but Level 1 houses have both built into them. The only other pieces of furniture besides the bed that the house comes with are a small drawer, a painting of a sailboat at sea that hangs next to the bed, and a refrigerator that is also close to the bed, all three of which are purely cosmetic. Level 3 There are only 10 on the map, being tied with Level 4 houses as the least common. They are one bedroom one bathroom houses, just like the Level 2 house. They have many visible differences compared to the lower level houses. They are the first level of houses to come with multiple colors of paint--three colors of paint on the wall (yellow behind the oven/stove and the refrigerator, green behind the bed, and a peach/tan color behind the toilet, the only color featured in the level two house)-- and the first to come with more furniture than a refrigerator, the only piece in the Level 2 house (the Level 3 house comes with the aforementioned items, as well as the drawer/crib, both of which are in the Level 2 house). It also features two paintings, one of three eyeballs on a pink background, and another with two starve.io style people next to an unknown object (the same object seen on the CEO's computer). It is also the only house with a partly tile floor, that being under the stove, oven, and refrigerator. Just like all other levels of houses, the kitchen is part of the bedroom. Level 4 There are 10 on the map. It basically looks like a mansion Tips/Suggestions